Fire Emblem Awakening
by SnowyLE0PARD
Summary: This is a book adaptation of Fire Emblem Awakening, so if you like the story but don't feel like slaying an army here you go. I also added a few additional things like extra dialogue and other scenes. I'm not sure if I'll convert the whole game, but enjoy what I wrote. This is also my first story on here, so I'd appreciate if you read it.


Thick gray fog covered the cold stone floor of what appeared to be a church of sorts, making it difficult to see what was going on in the battle with Validar. Chrom chased after him, yelling as he raised his sword and managed to get a few hits in. Robin raised her sleeved arm and began charging a bolt of electricity, when suddenly Chrom's shouting caught her off guard.

"Up there!" he yelled. She happened to glance up at the high ceiling and see Validar charging some dark magic of sorts, it's purple glow illuminating the dark room. The magic came crashing down, shocking Chrom in the process. He fell to the ground with a thud, grasping his sword, Falchion, as he struggled to pull himself up. Robin resumed charging her Thunder Tome when Validar was about to hit Chrom once more, their magic colliding with each other and releasing a bright white light that temporarily blinded her. She shook her hooded head a few times before her vision came back, only to see the dragon-like man with sickly gray skin grinning at her, his red eyes growing narrow. Validar turned around for seemingly no reason and walked away, perhaps to regain his strength? Chrom came over to Robin, sheathing his sword and panting.

"This is it," he said. "Our final battle."

Robin was a bit confused as to why he reminded her this was the final battle, but she shrugged it off.

"You're one of us, Robin," Chrom continued, moving his dark blue hair out of his face. "And no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this guy and be done with it!"

The white-haired tactician was about to nod her head in agreement before stepping backwards, afraid. What if she died and her best friend was left all alone to face Validar? She didn't want to take any risks. Chrom raised an eyebrow, seeming to be perplexed by Robin's strange behavior.

"Robin, we have to get closer." he said in a serious tone. "Let's move!"

Robin clenched her teeth before finally nodding her head in agreement. She didn't want to let down her friends. The duo began to cautiously trudge over to Validar, whom suddenly turned around, catching them off guard.

"Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?" he asked in his high-pitched, demonic voice. Chrom turned his head to look at Robin, his face filling with dread as he unsheathed his sword.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered before charging after Validar, yelling. He managed to land a fatal blow to his exposed chest, making him flinch. "Now! Get him while he's wea—"

Suddenly Validar shot Chrom with magic, making him shout in pain and nearly fall to his knees.

"Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want!" Validar exclaimed. "You cannot unwrite what is already written!"

Robin gasped at this sight of this before charging her Thunder Tome once more, landing a powerful Thoron that finally defeated Validar. He slowly fell to his knees, purple magic surrounding him. Chrom looked at Robin and awkwardly smiled. Suddenly their presumably dead enemy's speaking distracted them.

"Gah! This isn't over! _Darn you fools!_"

Validar sprung up for a second and released a ball of dark magic before falling back down, dead at last. Robin ran forward as fast as she could in her heavy black robe, pushing Chrom out of the way before it could hit him. She whited out when the ball of energy hit her, regaining consciousness just seconds later before she fell down. She was blankly staring up at the tall ceiling before Chrom ran over, picking her up in his buff arms.

"You all right?" he asked before turning to look at Validar's body, which was disintegrating. "It's over at last… we can finally rest easy… Thanks to you we took care of the day."

Suddenly Robin's vision turned red, her heart heavily pounding against her ribcage.

"At long last…" a muffled voice said in her head. Chrom looked back at her, a mixed look of worry and confusion in his grayish-blue eyes.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, trying to catch Robin's attention. Her hearing was muffled as well. "Hey! Listen to me! Are you alrigh—"

Suddenly Robin felt her arm thrust forward on it's own, Chrom's eyes widening as he stumbled backwards. She felt a huge wave of guilt rush over her when she saw a crackling bolt of thunder twisted into his mid section, penetrating his internal organs. He grasped his body in pain, trying to get words out. Robin raised up her hand to see remnants of electricity bouncing about.

"G- g- uh…" Chrom stuttered, furrowing his brows. "P-please… promise me… t-that y-you will escape this place… Please… go…"

He stared blankly at Robin before falling down on his side, dead. She stepped backwards into the darkness, uncontrollably laughing in a demonic voice eerily similar to Validar's…

Author's Note

I do not intend to claim Fire Emblem Awakening as my own, this was just a project I started for fun. The Fire Emblem series is owned by Nintendo, please support the official release. I'm sorry if any scenes are jumbled up, as I wrote some of this from memory. I'm also sorry about the censoring that might make a few lines of dialogue sound weird, I just don't like writing bad words. I don't know if I will write the entire game, so don't be dissapointed if I only upload a few chapters.


End file.
